A Promise On Valentine's Day
by moribayashi
Summary: BoyLove. Tezuka x Fuji. Will you be my Valentine? [it was originally a Valentine’s fic, but now it's Fuji darling’s birthday fic, too]


Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A Promise On Valentine's Day**

By Moribayashi

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji Shuusuke woke up in the morning feeling excited.

Today was the fourteenth of February. It was the day when angels sang and played the most beautiful melodies with their harps. It was the day when the Heavens granted the universe their finest blessings in love.

Today was Valentine's Day.

Fuji was ready to give the heart shaped mint chocolate cake he had baked last evening to Tezuka Kunimitsu. A tennis teammate, classmate, and the closest person to Fuji's heart. They both had been friends since Junior High in Seigaku. The time they had spent together made their hearts grow closer everyday. Fuji realized that he had been harbouring some feelings towards his best friend, and he could feel it that deep inside, Tezuka felt the same.

However, being fully aware of their same gender, none of them had dared to cross the line. Which left Fuji thinking; when two people love each other, understand one another, and undeniably click together, why can't they be bound as one forever? Fuji believed that love sees past everything, that love doesn't put people in small cubicles. Hence, Fuji had made a promise to himself that should Tezuka and he remain together by the time they reach legal age, Fuji would tell his best friend about his feelings.

By now, Fuji was reaching 19. He decided that it was time for Tezuka and him to be honest about their true feelings. Valentine's Day would be the perfect momentum. Upon receiving full blessing from his other best friend, Kikumaru Eiji, today Fuji was ready to confess his love to Tezuka, and make their secret dream come true.

Humming his favourite love song, Fuji tied his shoelaces. As it was planned, he was going to meet Tezuka in campus. Upon graduating from Senior High, Tezuka had been carving his future by entering the faculty of industrial engineering in Tokyo Daigaku, while Fuji was smoothing his path on becoming an international lawyer in the same university. With the beautifully wrapped homemade choco-mint cake secured in his bag, Fuji was about to leave his apartment when suddenly his cell phone rang.

"_Ohayou,_ Neesan," he greeted after checking the caller ID.

"Ohayou, Shuusuke. Are you busy on Valentine's Day?" Fuji Yumiko, his older sister, greeted back cheerfully.

"Not really. Why?"

"Can you help me pick up the gifts for Mom and Dad at my place? I was planning to visit them myself, but Seiichirou won't let me drive. You know your future nephew is due this month, so he doesn't want me to take the risk."

It was a tradition in the Fuji household, or rather; it was Yumiko's habit to give Valentine's gifts to everyone in the family every year. It wasn't customary in Japan, but the eldest of Fuji siblings had been doing it all her life. Now that she had gotten married and was expecting a baby in less than a month, she found no reason not to continue the fun, loving tradition.

"No problem, Neesan," Fuji said. "But I'm on my way to campus now. So I'll drop by at your house sometime this afternoon. Ja."

Putting the cell phone back in his jacket pocket, Fuji went off to the nearest bus shelter to get to his campus.

-.-.-.-

It was one chilly morning in February. Despite the white frost on the ground, the sky was clear blue and the sun was a cheerful yellow. Fuji's heart was beating faster than usual. The sandy haired youth was walking towards the building where his best friend was studying, nodding politely at some of Tezuka's friends that he knew along the way. Although they took different majors, Fuji had learnt Tezuka's schedule by heart. And vice versa.

But as he got to the building, the bell rang. Fuji's shoulders slumped a little. Morning classes had begun. Upon deciding to wait in the cafeteria, he text-messaged his bespectacled best friend to meet him there.

Five minutes before class ended, Fuji headed towards Tezuka's classroom. To his surprise, the class had ended earlier than it was scheduled. One of the students told him that Fuji was one minute late; Tezuka had rushed out of the class. Thanking the guy, Fuji took out his cell phone and dialed Tezuka's number. He reached the mailbox. But his earlier text-message had gotten through, so Tezuka must have had read it.

Then Fuji remembered he had promised his sister to deliver the Valentine's gifts to their parents' house. Thinking that Tezuka still had two classes today, which meant the stoic youth would remain in campus until about three in the afternoon, Fuji proceeded to visit Yumiko's apartment.

Fuji spent some time in Yumiko's company. His sister was in her final two weeks of pregnancy, so she decided to take her maternity leave from the office and was busy preparing for the coming of her baby boy, as it was known from the ultrasound test. With her mounting belly, Yumiko looked so beautiful. Wishing her a happy Valentine's Day with a box of chocolate he had made for her and getting his share of Valentine's gift in return, Fuji left Yumiko's apartment and headed towards his parents' house.

Ever since he left home that morning, Fuji had been trying to contact Tezuka's cell phone repeatedly. And yet it seemed that either: 1) Tezuka didn't hear his cell phone ringing, which was unlikely for him, 2) Tezuka purposely ignored it, which was very unlikely for him simply because Tezuka never abandoned his calls, 3) Tezuka left his cell phone at home, or 4) Tezuka lost his cell phone.

What with the important mission he was carrying on this special day, Fuji decided that he couldn't risk missing Tezuka's class again. Therefore, upon reaching his parents house, Fuji made a quick dash which involved greeting his mother who was cooking in the kitchen, dropping Yumiko's presents, wishing his mother a happy Valentine's Day with a kiss on her cheek, and hurriedly going back to catch the downtown train.

On the train, Fuji heard his cell phone ringing.

"Fujiko nyah! How was it?" Kikumaru Eiji was practically yelling into his ear.

Grinning, Fuji shifted his phone to a better position.

"Saa, I haven't reached him yet. For some reason, Tezuka didn't answer my calls," Fuji replied, frowning slightly at the strange circumstance.

"Well, did you try his home number?"

"Nope. Tezuka still has classes until three though, so there's no point in calling his home. Anyway, I'm on my way to his class again."

"That's good! Remember Fujiko, today is the day!" Fuji could visualize Kikumaru's fists up in the air. He chuckled quietly. But then there was a slight muffled sound from Kikumaru's side of the phone.

"Eiji, is everything okay over there?" Fuji asked.

"Ah! _Heiki_, heiki!" Kikumaru answered hurriedly. "Ne, Fujiko, sorry I gotta go now, Ooishi's waiting for me."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Happy Valentine's Day to you and Ooishi."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Fujiko! _Ganbatte_, ne!" Kikumaru's cheerful spirit beamed through his voice.

"Hai, ganbarimasu. Oh, Eiji?"

"What Fujiko?"

"Try not to scream too loud tonight, or you'll wake the neighbours' dogs again."

"Mou! Fujikooooo!" Creating a safe distance between his ear and his screaming cell phone, Fuji could again visualize Kikumaru's blushing face, which would have matched his crimson hair by now.

-.-.-.-

Having sprinted from the campus train station down to Tezuka's faculty building, Fuji barely managed to slip into the heavily packed elevator. As it ping-ed on the ninth floor, Fuji dashed out towards Tezuka's classroom. Peeking through the small glass panels by the door, he could see that the lecture was still ongoing. Glancing at his watch, Fuji realized there was 12 minutes left before the last session ended. Feeling the need to catch his breath, the aquamarine-eyed youth then let himself slump down on the floor next to the classroom door.

Finally, the bell rang. Trying to calm his frantically beating heart, Fuji stood patiently outside the door, watching the students pour out the room. When he spotted no sight of Tezuka among them, Fuji took a sneak into the classroom but only found Tezuka's professor and three other students he didn't recognize. He quickly went outside to catch a girl from the said class who replied sweetly that Tezuka-kun didn't attend the last two lectures.

Fuji's face fell.

Okay. So it was usual for the genius Fuji to skip classes whenever he felt like it, but not for Tezuka. There was no way the bespectacled youth would waste his academic hours unless something unexpected happened. Fuji dialed Tezuka's number again only to still reach the damned mailbox.

Could it be that Tezuka was sick? It rained quite often in February.

His fingers unconsciously dialed another number.

"_Moshi moshi_, Tezuka's residence," a familiar female voice greeted Fuji. It was Tezuka's mother.

"Good afternoon, Tezuka-san. It's Fuji Shuusuke speaking. Is Kunimitsu at home?" Fuji asked politely. He addressed Tezuka by his first name because everyone in the house was called Tezuka, so it would sound weird to mention the same name for a different person.

"Ah, Fuji-kun. Kunimitsu is not at home. He left early in the morning. Didn't you meet him in campus?" Tezuka Ayana replied warmly.

"No, Ma'am," Fuji replied honestly.

"Ahh.. Well, Kunimitsu will be home by 6. His grandfather is expecting his help in the Dojo. Do you want to come over?"

Fuji was considering the offer. Should he move the confession plan to Tezuka's house, instead?

"Is it alright if I stop by at your house sometime this evening?" Fuji asked again politely.

"Why, sure. No problem."

And so it was decided. Seeing that there was still three hours left before he could meet the object of his affection, Fuji decided to go back to his apartment for a quick clean up. As he was waiting for the bus at the campus' shelter, his cell phone rang again. Hoping desperately it was from Tezuka, he fumbled hurriedly for the small item. But to his surprise, Yuuta's name was flashing on the screen. Despite not coming from the expected person, Fuji's face lit up a little.

"Hi, Yuuta."

"Aniki, I need your help." As usual, there was no introductory or whatsoever when his younger brother was calling.

Eyebrows raising, Fuji replied. "Sure, Yuuta. What is it?"

"Um… can you meet me at the shopping center near Mom's house?"

"Are you getting a Valentine's present for Ayumi-chan?"

"Um, well, yeah… How do you know?" Fuji could visualize Yuuta was frowning at the other end receiver. "Anyway, can you get there in 30 minutes?"

"Sure, my dear Yuuta. I'll be right there," Fuji agreed, a teasing tone in his voice.

-.-.-.-

Alright.

Understood that his main mission hadn't gone anywhere yet, but Fuji's weird day had lightened up a bit.

It was fun to watch Yuuta fidgeting in the lingerie section in the department store. Apparently, Fuji managed to convince his younger brother that the best Valentine's gift for his girlfriend was none other than lovely pink lingerie, along with the matching pink sandals Fuji had found from another section. Poor Yuuta. The brown haired youth was beet red as he stood awkwardly in front of the cashier, queuing among girls who giggled at him lovingly.

Parting with a slightly cursing Yuuta, Fuji proceeded to visit Tezuka's house. Tezuka Ayana greeted him, saying that Kunimitsu wasn't home yet. She told Fuji to wait in Kunimitsu's room.

Glancing around, Fuji placed himself by the side of the bed. Tezuka's bedroom was ridiculously pristine as always, which was why Fuji loved wreaking havoc on his bed. But of course, as expected, Tezuka was used to Fuji's antics by now, and had long ago found a way to cease the growing headaches that they often caused.

Laying his head on the pillow, Fuji let himself be drowned by Tezuka's familiar scent all over the bed. The sandy haired youth relaxed, and soon fell asleep.

-.-.-.-

There was a knock on the door. Fuji rubbed his sleepy eyes to find Tezuka's mother peeking into the bedroom.

"Fuji-kun, Kunimitsu just called. He said he has an urgent thing to do and will probably not going home tonight," she informed, feeling sorry for the tired looking youth.

Fuji blinked. He glanced at his watch. It was almost 9 P.M.

Strained smile fixed in place, he said politely. "Thank you, Tezuka-san. I guess it's time for me to go home."

"I am sorry, Fuji-kun. I'll make Kunimitsu call you once he gets home," said Ayana later, as she accompanied Fuji to the door.

"It's alright, Tezuka-san. Thank you for letting me stay and rest for a while. Good night," and with that, Fuji bowed and left the traditional Japanese style house.

Cursing Tezuka for making him run here and there all day without the said person even knowing, and for not bothering to answer his 30 missed calls, Fuji dropped his smile, successfully scaring the shit out of people on his way home. So much for a Valentine's confession-to-be. Seemed like the cupid on-duty was strongly opposed to Fuji's noble intention. And that stupid, naked little midget had made his point loud and clear.

But Fuji's miseries didn't stop just right there. As soon as he got off the bus, the rain fell hard, despite the fact that it required a ten-minute-walk to reach his apartment building.

The greatest fuck of all.

Thinking that sitting on the bus stop wouldn't save him from the savage rain – and from the loneliness he was feeling right now, Fuji walked all the way to his apartment, challenging the chilly windy rain. All the good feelings had run away for cover, replaced by their worst nightmare.

Soaking wet all over and shivering madly from the icy rain, Fuji clumsily fumbled for his apartment keys. Right now he was feeling like killing anything alive that was within his reach. Not bothering to take off his wet jacket and shoes, Fuji strode into the apartment. It was dark, and everything looked exactly like he had left them this morning-

…Except for two rows of thick white candles forming a pathway that led him to the living room, where two slender white candles stood elegantly, surrounded by a bouquet of red roses at the center of a neatly arranged dining table.

"You should've waited until the rain stops," a deep, rich voice he knew so well brought Fuji's senses back to life. Glancing idly towards the source of the voice, Fuji found Tezuka standing by the couch. He noticed that the taller youth looked different tonight.

Tezuka was dressed up.

Fuji blinked, trying to remember if his head had actually hit something and was now playing tricks on him. He also considered the possibility of a certain flying little imp trying on a deadly game against a really, really pissed off genius.

But of course, it didn't take a genius to add two and two together. So, everyone had tricked him into this. Tezuka, Eiji, even Yuuta. Quite impossible it might sound, but Fuji had a feeling that Yumiko-neesan was included in this little game.

Sauntering towards the smaller youth, Tezuka draped a big white towel around Fuji, slowly drying his wet hair. Fuji remained immobile.

"What took you so long to get home?" Tezuka asked quietly. His earthen eyes grew soft at the sight of a shivering Fuji staring back at him, as if afraid the taller youth would disappear if he blinked.

That gentle, caring tone alone left Fuji speechless. All that had happened today was meant to keep him out of his apartment, so that Tezuka could have enough time to prepare for his Valentine's surprise. The stoic youth even went so far as to skip his lectures.

So, Tezuka had beaten him to their love confessions.

Unable to form any coherent word, Fuji blinked several times. Head and shoulders slumping down, his eyes were hot with tears, which were soon streaming down his flushed cold cheeks.

"Fuji…?" Tezuka called softly. He reached out for the smaller youth, but Fuji had thrown himself into Tezuka's arms. After recovering from the sudden physical contact seconds later, Tezuka held Fuji tight, pressing the other's wet, badly shivering body into his, wanting to chase away the cold and gather all the warmth in the world only for his beloved.

"Kikumaru and Yuuta told me you've been running here and there looking for me. Is that true?" slightly breaking the contact, Tezuka took a good look at the sandy haired youth.

Sniffling, Fuji nodded wordlessly, wiping away the tears that wouldn't stop. Of course you idiot, it's Valentine's Day, he scolded inwardly.

"I'm sorry, Fuji. But I just wanted to make our Valentine's night unforgettable," Tezuka whispered.

Fuji looked up. Tezuka's earthen eyes were filled with love, affection, and the fondness of watching Fuji turn crimson at his words. Tezuka ran his fingers across his cheeks, wiping the tears away as Fuji's eyes fluttered close, savouring the warmth.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Shuusuke," Tezuka whispered, and then he leaned down to seal his lips onto Fuji's.

Warm. For a brief moment Fuji forgot the shivering cold in his body. He could only feel the warmth radiating from Tezuka's body. It felt good. It felt so good. Clutching at Tezuka's sweater for support, Fuji shut his eyes and kissed him back desperately.

Soon, they parted for air. Looking at their compromising position, Tezuka and Fuji smiled sheepishly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kunimitsu," Fuji said. Taking off his jacket and wiping his half wet face carelessly with the towel, Fuji stepped away to fetch something from his school bag. Then, extending both arms to show a medium sized maroon box with the gold ribbon on top, Fuji smiled and said, "I'm sorry I can only give you this."

Tezuka stared at the box in his hands, then at the angelic face in front of him. Earthen orbs sparkling rarely with happiness, he carefully opened the box, and revealed a cute heart shaped brown chocolate cake with pink frostings. Beautiful italic letters were engraved on its smooth surface, and it was written, 'Deep in my soul, for always'.

"It's all choco-mint, your favourite flavour. No _wasabi_ or anything. Hope you like it."

At the soft explanation coming from the other youth, Tezuka glanced up to meet Fuji's eyes. There was hope in those sparkling aquamarine orbs. Suddenly, Tezuka felt a surge of emotions splashing into his heart. Leaning over carefully so as not to crush the cake between them, Tezuka captured Fuji's lips once again.

"Fuji Shuusuke, will you be my Valentine?"

Lips slightly parting, Fuji stared at a pair of earthen orbs behind the rimmed glasses. They looked serious. And hopeful. And loving. And desperate.

Dropping his stare to the floor, Fuji sighed. Maybe, the flying little midget up there had finally agreed to his noble intention.

"Shuusuke? Are you alright?" at the deep voice filled with concern, Fuji glanced up. Tezuka was looking at him, confusion and alertness clearly showing on his face. "Did I say something wrong?"

Heart feeling exceptionally warm with love, Fuji beamed his sweetest, real smile. "Kunimitsu_ no baka_. What took you so long to say the magic words?"

It was Tezuka's turn to blink. Feeling a large burden being lifted off his shoulders, he sighed aloud. The stoic youth nearly went cardiac thinking that he had misinterpreted Fuji's heart. Putting the cake onto the dining table, Tezuka gathered Fuji in his arms, kissing his damped hair. "I love you, Fuji Shuusuke," he whispered, smiling softly.

"I love you, too, Tezuka Kunimitsu," came Fuji's muffled reply from his chest.

"Ne, why the hell didn't you answer my calls?"

Tezuka tilted Fuji's face to meet his. "And risk you finding out what I was doing? Hell no," he replied, mischievous glints was playing in his eyes.

Eyeing his boyfriend disbelievingly, Fuji chuckled. "Tell you what, I'll get you next time," he said.

"Try me," Tezuka's tone was dead serious, but his eyes were warm and shining.

Fuji's eyes sparkled in happiness. "Only if you kiss me."

Faces beaming, the two lovers then leaned over to capture each other's lips once again, this time without the Valentine's cake in between.

:Owari:

* * *

Mori's Notes

Ohayou : Good Morning (informal)

Heiki : translated freely as 'It's okay' or 'Cool it'

Ganbatte / Ganbarimasu : translated freely as 'G'luck' or 'I'll do my best' (from ganbaru, a verb literally means 'to work hard')

Moshi moshi : Hello (used in a phone conversation)

Wasabi : green spicy mustard like, used for eating sushi/sashimi

Kunimitsu no baka : translated freely as 'Kunimitsu, you idiot'

Sorry for the sugar dripped creamy honey apple pie. Am having toothache, just wanna share the pain with you all. ;b

As always, don't forget to drop me a line. My happy belated Valentine's Day to everyone, and my happy birthday to Fuji darling! XD


End file.
